Theme Park Surprise!
by GinnyWeasley09
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and his friends visit Universal Orlando


It was a beautiful, hot, summers day in Florida. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville had decided to take a vacation after the war was over and Ginny had her summer vacation. After Hermione did some research, she had decided it would be fun for them to go to a theme park, and Universal had won the vote.

Now they were on their way there after settling down in their hotel in Orlando.

"Bloody Hell! These muggles are crazy on the road!" Rob had taken up the burden of driving. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. "Well Ronald, they actually have a drivers license." Hermione was sitting next to him in the passengers seat, teaching him how to drive and reading the map. "I don't know why you wouldn't just let me drive, I actually learned to drive when I was 16." Harry, Ginny, and Neville were sitting in the backseat of the rented Toyota SUV, holding on for dear life.

After a few near crashes and wrong turns, they made it to Universal. Going through the security line was smooth, and the guards didn't even ask why they were carrying sticks with them. They thought the metal detector beeping was just Harry's watch. "So, where to first?" Ginny asked. "I heard there was a really fun rollercoaster here called the Hulk." "Well, I was thinking we would go to Islands of Adventure first", Hermione suggested. "I read about some really fun rides over there." The group started the walk over. It was really hot, so they were happy they had chosen to wear muggle clothes. Some wizards still refused to wear muggle clothing out in public, but in Harry's opinion, they were much more comfortable.

As they walked through the park, the group started to notice a lot of people wearing wizarding robes. "Wow, the aren't even trying to hide their clothes", Neville pointed out. "Hey wait a minute, that sign says Hogsmeade!" Ginny had noticed the sign that said "welcome to hogsmeade", and was now staring at it in amazement. Hermione laughed. She hadn't told anyone about the Harry Potter land at Universal, she had wanted to surprise them.

"Well, there's something I didn't tell you guys." "The muggles have stories written about wizards, and Universal has a section of the park called The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. This is what they think Hogsmeade looks like. "It's pretty accurate." Harry was looking into the window of the muggle version of Honeydukes. "But how do they know about me?" "Many people just think that some wizard or witch is writing stories about our world, and then selling them. They are under the fake name J.K. Rowling." Hermione also explained how the stories were very popular here and that whoever was writing them has made a fortune. "Well, as interesting as that is, I really want to ride a ride. Do they have anything in the Hogsmeade area?" Ginny asked. Neville pointed to a sign that said "Hagrid's Motorbike Adventure" and they all walked over. The line was only 45 minutes, which was rare for the ride since it was brand new. While waiting in the line, the wizards and witches looked around in awe at the accuracy of the area. Well, all of them except for Harry, who was still trying to wrap his head around a whole them park area named after him. He snapped out of it when he saw the rides. "They even got the motorbike looking just like Hagrid's", Harry exclaimed. As they neared the area to get on the ride, Hermione asked who wanted to sit in the sidecar, and who wanted to ride the bike. Since there were 5 of them, Neville had to ride alone. Harry and Ron would ride together, with Harry in the sidecar. Hermione and Ginny were riding with Ginny on the bike and Hermione next to her. And poor Neville had drawn the short straw, so he was sitting in the sidecar next to a random girl.

The ride began. The bikes were shot forward super fast, and you could hear Ron's screams over everyone else. Afterwards, he of course denied screaming at all and said he wasn't scared on bit. After getting off the ride (which they all loved) Ginny suggested getting a drink. They saw the signs for butter beer and rushed over to the stand. A woman dressed in a robe gave them their drinks, and they all sat down on a bench to drink them.

"What is this!!" Ginny had spat out her drink after one sip. "This is definitely _not _butter beer." "Well," Hermione explained, "they don't make it the same as we do. This is pretty much just cream soda." Neville agreed with Ginny, he didn't like the drink. However, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had finished their butter beer and enjoyed it.

After getting some gilly water (which was just normal bottled water in the muggle world) for Neville and Ginny, the crew decided to leave Harry Potter land and ride some of the bigger roller coasters. They rode the Hulk in Island of Aventure, then rode the train over to Universal and rode Rip Ride Rock-it. They went into Diagon Alley and each bought a wand. Apparently muggles can exchange real money for fake galleons, and use them in the wizarding world areas, so they weren't even given a second glance when Harry handed over enough galleons to buy all 5 wands.

By the time they had rode all of the rides and tried all of the spells in the wizarding world, it was already 5:00 pm. Hermione had a dinner reservation at Hard Rock Cafe at 7:30, and they decided to ride one more ride then leave. Ginny wanted to go on the Mummy ride, so they walked over to it and got in line.

They strapped into their seats and slowly started to move forward. The creepy lighting of the ride made them all a bit nervous, none of them knew how the ride was going to be. Soon their car sped forward and the ride started. They all loved the ride, especially Harry, who had like all of the rides outside of Harry Potter lands the best. Even in the muggle world, he couldn't escape his fame.

Finally the group walked out of Universal, carrying their new wands and some candy from Honeydukes. "Hey, we should go to Disney sometime!" Ron said. "As long as there's no Harry Potter rides" said Harry "it sounds good to me"

**A/N **

**I went to universal the other day and got this idea. I rode the new Hagrid ride, it was the first day it wasn't super crowded, and I loved it. I definitely recommend it to anyone who can visit Universal. Please read and review this one shot!**


End file.
